bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
ICade 60-in-1
The iCade 60-in-1 is a circuit board for arcade machines with vertically-oriented monitors. It features 55 unique pirated arcade games, with 5 duplicates. Despite its shadiness, it is one of the most popular arcade multigame systems. Games List Like many NES multicarts, copyrights are removed (although dates are kept). The games have been modified to all use the same sound engine, leading to some games having glitched music tracks. # Ms. Pacman # Galaga # Frogger # Donkey Kong # Donkey Kong Jr. # Donkey Kong 3 # Galaxian # Dig Dug # Crush Roller # Mr. Do # Space Invaders # Pacman # Galaga 3 # Gyruss # Tank Battalion # 1942 # Ladybug # Burger Time # Mappy # Centipede # Millipede # Jr. Pacman # Pengo # Pheonix # Time Pilot # Super Cobra # Hustler # Space Panic # Super Breakout # New Rally X (modified to fit on a vertical screen) # Arkanoid # Qix # Juno First # Xevious # Mr. Do's Castle # Moon Cresta # Pinball Action # Scramble # Super Pacman # Bomb Jack # Shao-Lin's Road # King & Balloon # 1943 (two player mode is removed) # Van-Van Car # Pacman Plus # Dig Dug 2 # Amidar # Zaxxon # Pooyan # Pleiads # Gun.Smoke # The End # 1943 Kai (two player mode is removed) # Congo Bongo # Jumping Jack The end of the list features five duplicates, which are intended to be set up differently than the other versions included; in most cases, they are altered to be the speed-up chip versions of the games. * Ms. Pacman (2) * Galaga (2) * Pacman (2) * Jr. Pacman (2) * Pacman Plus (2) Several alternate versions of games (such as Super Xevious and Ms. Pac-Man with heart-shaped dots) can be enabled via DIP switch settings, replacing their standard version in the menu. Variants Several other variants of the board also exist, which all predate the 60-in-1 version. The earliest of these is Mini Game Center, which only features Ms. Pac-Man, Galaga, and Frogger. Very few cabinets have surfaced, but it is rumored that the games were slightly hacked to avoid copyright infringement (ex: Galaga being renamed to Gallag). Some time after this, a new circuit board titled My Classics was released. The game list would be customized by the purchaser (from a choice of 39 games), and turned into a 4-in-1 or a 9-in-1 depending on the amount of games.https://forums.arcade-museum.com/archive/index.php/t-11093.html Later, a board with all 39 games included was released called Game Never Over. A 48-in-1 known as Happy Hours was released after that, with the iCade 60-in-1 following as the final variant. No games were removed in any future variations; more were just added at the end of the game list. All of these multicades were most likely developed by Taiwanese company Hsin Pao Hang Enterprise Co., Ltd. Their website is the earliest known mention of them, and they were the only place to ever sell the customized 4 and 9-in-1 boards, which implies they had a strong connection to their production. It is difficult to document any other versions of the iCade, as games can be removed from the menu on the 60-in-1 via settings; as such, some "unique" game lists may just be one-of-a-kind setups. Beyond Arcade (19-in-1) There is also a board called Beyond Arcade, designed for use with horizontal screens as opposed to vertical. Its 19 games are as follows: # Defender # Stargate # Bubbles # Joust # Robotron # Blaster # Splat # Rally X # Vs. Battle City # Mario Bros. # New Rally X # Ghost'n Goblins # Solomon's Key # Gradius # Sky Kid # Vs. Ice Climber # Vs. Super Mario Bros. # Do! Run Run # Kick Rider Official Uses Due to the difficulties of finding original arcade hardware in today's market, several video game companies, whose games were originally stolen for the 60-in-1, have used iCade's architecture for various uses. Some known examples of these are listed below. * In various events surrounding Pac-Man, mostly by Namco-licensed merchandisers, iCade boards are used to emulate the game. This can be evidenced by the phony "1 9 8 0" copyright string at the bottom. * The Nintendo Switch version of Donkey Kong, while using the genuine arcade ROMs, features an incorrect "walking" noise for Mario, that resembles the iCade's sound emulation. It is likely that the iCade version was analyzed to see how the game should run. Gallery kgil.ugl,hfxrydtfuygi.jpg|Main menu. arcade.png|Some of the most common dedicated machine variants. References Category:Games Category:Arcade games